


whispers and licks and all these tricks

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, First Meetings, Flirting, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All right?" She drawls, taking the smoking light out from between her lips. </p><p>"No," Maria answers, raspy and hoarse from chugging whiskey. "But it helps to say I am."</p>
            </blockquote>





	whispers and licks and all these tricks

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'animal' by the cab.

She doesn't even know her name.

The woman smoking a cigarette in the back alley of her club has firetruck-red hair and eyes so green they could put the Amazon to shame. Maria is reeling drunk from the recent revelation that her girlfriend's been fucking her CEO behind her back and when she stumbles out she nearly trips over the woman's feet, bumbling right into the trashcan. 

"All right?" She drawls, taking the smoking light out from between her lips. 

"Yeah," Maria answers, dazed, and the woman laughs, slow and quiet. "Not very good at lying, are you?"

Maria sighs, leaning against the brick wall beside her, trying to stop the world from spinning. They stay there in silence for a minute, and then Maria speaks again. "I'm not," she says, raspy and hoarse from chugging whiskey. "But it helps to say I am." 

The cigarette drops to the ground amongst the litter, stamped out by the heel of a leather-black boot. The redhead tugs at Maria's collar and pulls her close with a sultry smile on her face. "You look like you need someone." She purrs, she actually _purrs_ and Maria wants to melt. "I can be whatever you want me to be for you, for tonight. You look like you need someone to push against the wall... to fuck into your bed." Her hands slide against Maria's hips as she buries her face in the slope of her neck. "How does that sound, beautiful?"

Maria chalks her agreeing down to being drunk as sin.

 

 

The night is a blurry mess of piercing jade and scratchy sheets that don't match silk-soft flesh beneath Maria's hands, a run-down motel complete with neon sign flashing erratically and crimson, scarlet, vermilion. She loses count of the number of times skilled fingers between her legs make her come. 

Amongst the bleary giddiness and waves of overwhelming pleasure, some rational bit of her brain complains that she doesn't have a name to scream out. 

 

 

She wakes up the next morning to sunlight and empty spaces and a note on the bedside table.

 _beautiful,_  
_couldn't stay. the bill for the room's been paid._  
_call me again._  
x, N.

It takes her a week before she has the guts to ring the number scrawled under the signature, beside the lip print in bright red. 

 

 

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"Um... Maria. From... a week ago."

"Ah. The beautiful one? I was wondering when you'd call me back."

"Yeah... I was... just... I was thinking we could have dinner sometime?"

"I don't do dinner, Maria. I do sex."

"... please? I'd really like to see you again."

"Huh."

"I mean it. I keep thinking about - you. And our night together."

"Well. I suppose I could make an exception. And I wouldn't have left my number if I didn't want _something._  Tell me when and I'll pencil in a time."

"Seven, tomorrow? The cafe beside the club?"

"Sure."

"Oh... and... what's your name?"

She laughs, static singing across the lines.

"My name is Natasha." 


End file.
